kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Himesato
is one of the main characters in the second season of Aikatsu! (both in the arcade game (2014 series) and the anime adaption). She is formally introduced as the fourth main girl representing the Dream Academy community, making her official debut in episode 68 of the anime adaption. She is the spacy Mechanic of the Cool Angels team debuted in Episode 70. Along with Sakura Kitaōji (of the Starlight Academy community), the primary card brand set that Maria uses is Aurora Fantasy. Bio Maria is a student of Dream Academy who appears to be good friends with Sora Kazesawa, as they're often seen together since her official debut, and even in her cameo debut. She is a cute-type idol and one of Dream Academy's models. It appears that she – along with Sora – has gained popularity as they were both seen on the front cover of a magazine. It was revealed in her debut episode that she is the daughter of a wealthy family who owns a farm in the mountains. Appearance Maria has caramel colored hair that is styled into ringlets with a portion held up with a flower hair band. She has dark purple eyes and fair skin. Personality Maria is a kind, gentle and soft-spoken girl. She is very considerate, as shown in episode 69, when she took into account everyone's likes for her house party. Maria is very sweet and good with cosmetics. Rider Powers is Mars' default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Mars' transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Mars's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Mars Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Mars= Golden Arms *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 117 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 19 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec. is Mars' default golden apple-based European Knight form. Accessed through the Golden Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. This form debuts in episode 37. Golden Arms (and the Golden Ringo Lockseed) is powered through the energy of other Armored Riders. Initially rusted, it starts to unrust when the Armored Riders turn on each other and their deaths are then fueled into the Golden Ringo Lockseed. While this means that Mars Golden Arms is the collective force of all of the fallen Armored Riders, it also means that the Golden Ringo Lockseed requires more and more energy to maintain itself as its power starts to slip. - Den-O= Wing Form *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Maria was also once possessed by Sieg, who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Wing Form. |}} Etymology means Princess, referencing to her being an "ojō-sama" and means village; most likely referring to her home in the mountains which is located near a village. has many translations. In Latin it can mean "wished for child" or "star of the sea". Despite the name's non-Japanese origin, it has decent popularity as a girl's name in Japan. Trivia *Her zodiac Sign is Aries. *She is the only cute idol whose given name is written in katakana and not hiragana. *Maria is the third idol to wear a floral hair clip, the other two being Sora Kazesawa and Sakura Kitaōji. *Maria is the second main idol to share not just her brand with another idol, but also her singer. **She and Sakura later share their singing voice with Sora and Kokone Kurisu. *She made a cameo appearance at the end of episode 67. **This makes her the second person to have an appearance at the end of the episode before their official debut, preceded by Kaede Ichinose who did the same in episode 33 . **This also makes her the third character to have more than one cameo before her debut. She is preceded by Ran who, unlike her, had a speaking role in both cameo debuts instead of one, and Sora, who had a non-speaking role in both. *Maria is the fourth person to debut in her Premium Rare Coord and the sixth to not debut in her basic coord. Gallery CUpDNeBWcAAR941.jpg|Maria's Blank Marron Energy Lockseed Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Cool Angels Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil